Operation Lasso
'''Operation Lasso '''is an event in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare's ''mission "Traffic". It sees the Atlas Corporation going to Lagos, Nigeria to rescue the Nigerian Prime Minister Samuel Abidoyo and eventually a Technologist from the KVA. History An Atlas team consisting of Atlas members Gideon, Mitchell and Joker, as well as Nigerian Armed Forces leader Captain Ajani are tasked with infiltrating Lagos' city hall and saving the Prime Minister from KVA Forces, who have taken control of the building. They first use a Fly Drone in order to see where the Prime Minister was, where they find him with several other hostages in the conference hall. Hades, the leader of the KVA, is also present in the room, where he then executes a technologist in front of the Prime Minister. With that, the Atlas team then moves towards City Hall. While Ajani's men distracted the KVA from the entrance, the Atlas team used the monorail tracks to get to the side of the building undetected. Using their Mag Grips, they climb to the roof, where they use a Mute Charge and Breaching Charge to breach the roof silently, killing the guards overlooking the entrance to City Hall. They then reach the conference hall, where Mitchell and Joker use a Harmonic Device to see through a wall into the conference hall. Mitchell tags four KVA troops in the room and the four then pick the off. They breach the room, securing the hostages. As Mitchell gets the handcuffs off of the Prime Minister, he reveals that the KVA wanted the technologists from their summit instead. With that, Ajani's men then spots the KVA with the technologists in a white box truck leaving the city. The Atlas team then moves out of City Hall to pursue the truck. Rescuing the Technologist With intel from the Prime Minister regarding that the KVA wanted the technologists, the Atlas team then pursues the truck. After they leave City Hall and enter a large intersection, a KVA soldier with a MAHEM fires at the group, exploding some nearby cars. They four then engage heavy KVA resistance, which they then break through. They then continue down an alley, where they engage a small KVA force. After Joker busts open a gate, a KVA technical then arrives and fires at the group, but they evade it. They then arrive in a small market area, where Mitchell then kills the gunner of the technical. They then climb a wall using their Mag Grips until they reach a freeway. Gideon and Mitchell then cross the highway, engaging KVA forces alongside it. Gideon then cuts open a gate, where they see the KVA truck pass them. Gideon and Mitchell then jump onto a bus, where they engage many KVA trucks and a helicopter. Once they finally reach the box truck, the two jump onto the truck, killing the passenger and driver. As the two gain control of the truck, a car then smashes into them, causing them to drive off the bridge and into the lake below. Mitchell opens the backup and Gideon then grabs Alex from the back. Mitchell then almost drowns, but Gideon saves him. Joker and Ajani regroup with the two as they then help escort Alex out of the city. Aftermath With the Prime Minister rescued, he thanks the Atlas Corporation and then gives them permission to operate in Lagos openly. As for Alex, Irons interrogated him personally to get what Hades' next move is. Alex tells Irons that the KVA are planning to destroy nuclear reactors worldwide, some being in Seattle, Tokyo and Paris. Irons, seeing this as an opportunity to expand and profit from the aftermath, then kills the Technologist. This later worked as Atlas failed to stop the meltdown, causing the reactors to explode, killing about 50,000 people. With this, the world then turns to Atlas for help, who now becomes the world's largest superpower. However, Atlas employees Ilona, Gideon and Mitchell eventually discovered Cos' fate thanks to a chip given to them by Hades before is death, but are subdued by Atlas. Gideon still thinks Hades' evidence is fake, so he leaves them with Irons. They then eventually escape New Baghdad with the help of the Sentinel Task Force. Category:Conflicts